


Five Naps, or, Drooling on Your Members' Shoulders as a Bonding Activity

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that Wonshik falls asleep on his group members and one time they fall asleep on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Naps, or, Drooling on Your Members' Shoulders as a Bonding Activity

1.

When Wonshik wakes up, the first thing he hears is the shuffle of feet and the familiar sound of people doing photoshoot things, and then the muffled tinniness of music from Hakyeon's headphones. 

"'s it time to go?" he mumbles. He lifts his hand to scrub at his face, and then remembers not to smudge his eyeliner and puts it back down in his lap. 

"No, no, go back to sleep, it's still Hongbin's turn," Hakyeon says. He hits Wonshik's neck in the lightest chop and then flattens his hand against his cheek, pushing him back against his shoulder. "There. I knocked you out, you're asleep." 

"Mmm," Wonshik agrees. Hakyeon has bony shoulders, and they really shouldn't be this comfortable. 

His arm shifts under Wonshik's cheek, and Wonshik slits his eyes open, in case he's taking a picture. Instead, there's fingers in his hair, petting lightly, and a quiet, satisfied hum. 

 

2.

Wonshik can drop off to sleep anywhere he likes, but cars are a good bet, especially. It's something about the humming of the tires on the road.

Something about Taekwoon's broad shoulders, too, probably.

"Is your arm asleep? Sorry, hyung," he says, patting Taekwoon's arm and blinking awake slowly.

Taekwoon shrugs and shakes his arm out. "It's fine."

"He was smiling!" Jaehwan says, leaning into the backseat and venturing a poke towards Taekwoon's face, probably betting on Taekwoon's arm still being half asleep and therefore less useful for throttling. "He didn't move at all for like the whole ride, it was really cute, Hakyeon-hyung took like a billion pictures."

Jaehwan kind of forgot about Taekwoon's other arm, which is not asleep and still pretty good at throttling, but he still manages to hop out of the van unscathed.

Wonshik gets to flip through the photos later, and sure enough, there's a dozen off-kilter shots from the front seat of Taekwoon looking resolutely stony-faced, a few blurry ones with an arm reaching towards the camera, and then a couple of Taekwoon looking down at him and readjusting his hoodie, checking to see if he's still asleep, and eventually, a lovingly framed shot of Taekwoon with his head drooping against Wonshik's. 

(Jaehwan is right. It's really, really cute.)

 

3.

On flights, Wonshik likes having the window seat so he can lean his head against the window to sleep. So if Jaehwan takes the window seat, it's only fair that he gets to prop his head against Jaehwan's shoulder.

Jaehwan makes a show of considering this proposal with utmost seriousness, even though this is what pretty much what happens on every single flight. It's become part of the routine, along with knowing airplane safety briefings by heart (both Jaehwan and Hakyeon can do a terrifyingly chipper flight attendant impression), and knowing the most effective way to wedge themselves into plane seats for maximum leg room. 

"I guess that's fair," Jaehwan says with a nod. He dusts off his shoulder meticulously and then pats it, punctuated with a 'ta-daa' gesture and the appropriate sound effect.

Wonshik snorts and tucks his head into the crook of Jaehwan's shoulder. 

When he's settled, Jaehwan goes a little more still, less fidgety. Wonshik hears him fiddle with the window cover. The light filtering through his eyelids becomes dimmer, and he drops off to sleep as soon as the plane pulls away from the gate.

"I saved you pretzels," Jaehwan says when Wonshik wakes up during the flight. 

Wonshik blinks awake. There's a small mountain of pretzel packets in his lap. Along with the pretzel hoarding, Jaehwan is splitting his time between watching a movie and poking at Sanghyuk's arm through the gap between the seats in front, as far as he can tell. 

"Thanks," Wonshik says groggily. He drops a packet back into Jaehwan's lap. "Here, a tip for being a pretty good travel pillow."

"So cheap!" Jaehwan says, pulling his face into an affronted pout. "See if I ever let you sleep on my shapely shoulders again." 

"Sorry, sorry," Wonshik says. He kisses his fingertips and pats them on Jaehwan's cheek. "Better?"

Jaehwan wiggles his hand in an 'ehhh, yeah, alright' gesture. "I'll generously accept it."

"Oh, good," Wonshik says, nodding.

"Here's your change," Jaehwan says. He kisses his finger and presses it to Wonshik's nose with a wink. It's ridiculous and fucking charming, and god knows Wonshik should be used to it by now, but it's so Jaehwan that it still startles a laugh out of him. Jaehwan looks immensely pleased with himself for the rest of the flight.

 

4.

"I thought you were rooming with Hakyeon-hyung," Hongbin says when Wonshik drags his suitcase into the hotel room. 

"Not this time," Wonshik says. "You're stuck with me. Hope you brought earplugs." 

"No, no, it's cool, I was just wondering," Hongbin says. He's sacked out on one of the beds with the covers flipped down, his phone propped on his chest. Hongbin is tapping at it in an aimless way that Wonshik is familiar with—that kind of tiredness where you're not bone-weary, but just drained enough that fiddling with your phone and not really doing anything is somehow soothing.

Wonshik walks over to him and flops back onto the bed, his feet dangling off the edge. "We've got an hour, right?" 

Hongbin puts his phone down, drumming his fingers against his chest. "Yeah, something like that."

"Right." Wonshik shifts his head to prop it on Hongbin's belly. "You know, the show hosts are right, your abs are the best. Only as a pillow, though." 

His head bounces with Hongbin's sheepish giggle, even though it's a terrible joke. 

"Oh wait, no, now they're the worst," he says, and that makes Hongbin laugh for real. Which is perfect incentive for Wonshik to roll over and dig his chin into his belly. 

Hongbin squeaks and pushes at his head to pry him off, his knees curling up off the covers, but Wonshik wraps his arms around Hongbin's waist and digs his fingers into his sides, and Hongbin curls up even more and giggles breathlessly.

"Weren't you going to nap?" Hongbin says desperately, between gasping laughs.

"Ah, right," Wonshik says, releasing him. He folds his arms on Hongbin's belly and leans his head on them, feeling the bounce of residual giggles under his hands. 

Hongbin's breathing gradually evens out, and his hands settle on the short bristle of Wonshik's hair. "So go to sleep, already," he says. Wonshik can hear the smile in his voice.

He's not the only one who's tired. He feels Hongbin fall asleep before he does, the rise and fall of his chest slowing and deepening.

Hongbin has the imprint of a sheet fold on his cheek when he wakes up, soft and sleep-tousled, and Wonshik stares at it for way longer than he expects.

 

5.

Wonshik is way too familiar with the vending machine in the hallway at the dance studio. He's already been staring at it for too long tonight, maybe in the vain hope that it'll reveal something new and exciting.

After another good minute or so of staring it down, he decides that he's completely forgotten what he wanted to get, or if he's even hungry, really. Still, he punches in something, and the machine spits out a bag of chips at him. 

Sanghyuk is the only one left in the studio when he comes back, slumped against the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him and his feet kicking idly as he fans himself with his shirt. Wonshik drops the chips into his lap and sits down next to him. 

"Thanks," Sanghyuk says, raising his eyebrows. He tears the bag open and tips some chips into his mouth.

They've still got a good ten minutes or so before break ends, so Wonshik lays down, propping his head on Sanghyuk's thigh. He looks up at Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk makes a show of chewing louder and then puts a chip on Wonshik's cheek. 

Wonshik scrunches up his cheek until it falls off. Sanghyuk scoops it back up and then carefully places it back on his face again. This time, Wonshik manages to wiggle the chip close enough to catch it with his tongue and snag it into his mouth.

"Woo," Sanghyuk says, doing a loose fistpump of snack-eating triumph. 

"Woo," Wonshik echoes. Okay, so they've both reached the punchy stage of tiredness. "Wake me up when everyone comes back from their snack run, yeah?"

Sanghyuk makes a noise of agreement and pats Wonshik's head with the half of his hand that isn't covered in chip dust, which strikes Wonshik as a pretty considerate thing to do, until he wipes his hand on Wonshik's shirt instead. 

Still, he doesn't wake up later with a stack of chips on his face. Instead, there's Sanghyuk's hand curled around his shoulder and shaking him awake, kind of gentle about it in a way that he usually isn't in the mornings.

 

+1

Wonshik can't remember the last time they all watched a movie together. Because they're busy, yeah, but also because it just takes so long to decide on what to watch that everyone ends up drifting off before they get around to actually watching anything. Plus, they always need an extra hour or so to sort out who wants snacks and who's going to put pants on and make a run to the convenience store, and where they can find a stream that doesn't look like it's going to infect Wonshik's computer with twenty different kinds of malware. 

"You mean there isn't a bunch of stuff already on it, what with all the porn you're watching?" Sanghyuk says. He's already gathered blankets around himself in a nest, his hood up over his head and tied in a bow below his chin, courtesy of Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon squeezes in between him and Wonshik, grabbing at the blanket around Sanghyuk's shoulders to drape it around himself too. Sanghyuk makes put-upon noises.

"Hey, you're one to talk," Wonshik says, swatting at Sanghyuk. His laptop is just fine, thanks. "What are we watching, anyway?"

"No scary movies," Hakyeon says, waving an authoritative finger.

"You're going to fall asleep anyway, so why does it matter?" Hongbin says, which is true, but gets a leaderly neck-chop all the same.

Taekwoon is smart enough to wander in once all the scuffling is over, already halfway through a bag of snacks that he staked out for himself. 

They manage to start the movie without too many pop-ups swarming onto the screen, and Hakyeon finally stops moving around and goes quiet now that everyone is settled. He lets his breath out on a sigh and droops into Wonshik's side, and Wonshik can already tell that Hakyeon is going to fall asleep before the title of the movie even shows up onscreen. 

Sure enough, they're maybe ten minutes in when Wonshik feels Hakyeon's head nod heavily against his shoulder. He loops an arm around Hakyeon's back to keep him from tipping over. 

"Is he already asleep?" Jaehwan whispers loudly.

Wonshik nods back at him. He slowly slides Hakyeon down his shoulder so that he's more or less lying down, his head pillowed on Wonshik's thigh.

Sanghyuk takes the opportunity to steal back the rest of his blanket.

Halfway through the movie, Wonshik is pretty sure that he's the only one left awake.

He glances over during an action scene, explosions blaring tinnily from the laptop speakers. Everyone is dead to the world. Hongbin is half-draped over Jaehwan, his face pushed into Jaehwan's shoulder, and it's cute as puppies. Sanghyuk is curled into Taekwoon's side, his limbs octopused around his back. 

Taekwoon, though—Wonshik notices that he's still awake. He isn't really watching the movie. His eyes are half-closed, his chin propped on his folded arms, and he's looking at all of them instead, alight in the glow of the laptop. He blinks slowly at Wonshik, carefully tucks in a stray edge of the blanket so that it covers Sanghyuk's shoulder, and then his eyes close, too. 

Wonshik stretches his arm out to hit the spacebar and pause the movie, because he hasn't been paying that much attention to it, either.

With the movie stopped, everything is really still. 

It's not quiet—Wonshik can hear the whirring of his laptop fan and the familiar background of city sounds, the humming of cars on the road and a siren fading out of hearing. And five people sleeping in a room is never really quiet—there's always the steady sound of breathing and the shift of blankets as someone turns over or snuffles in their sleep.

It's kind of comforting. Wonshik likes sleeping in his studio, because it's convenient and because he sleeps really well in there with all the sound-proofing, but sometimes, he misses those muffled, velvety night sounds. 

Hakyeon stirs against him, making a soft noise and turning his head into Wonshik's belly. "Are you still awake?" Hakyeon mumbles.

He can feel Hakyeon's warm, damp breath through his t-shirt. He's still half-asleep, Wonshik can tell.

"Yeah," Wonshik says. "I'll sleep soon."

"Okay," Hakyeon says, pliant and easy. He goes silent again.

Wonshik stays awake a bit longer. Just listening.


End file.
